Possible of the White Rose re
by sageof6way
Summary: Kim possible join the Grand Master of the Order of White Rose. It will be short but several chapter ps not cannon


I don't own Kim Possible but I do own The Lord of Shadows Rises

Possible of the White Rose.

The meeting of two warriors

Xxx

At Middleton High the resident heroin Kim Possible was walking to her class. Next to her was her friend and sidekick Ron Stoppable. "Kp," said the blond haired saidekick. "We have a guest speaker in Gym today."

"I heard but I don't know who it is," said Kim. The two headed to second period which was Gym.

As the student were coming out of the Gymnasium they were chatting it up and things like. "We met a legend."

Or. "I thought he was busy with the peacekeeping,"

Kim's eyes widen at who she saw. The only person who has earned her admiration from his martial Art prowess. "It's Grand Master Alexander," whispered Kim.

Xxx

The said person had blond hair and a blue robe with a insignia of a white rose. "This is a great honor to speak to you school," said the young man in his twenties. "Mr. Barkin."

"It's our honor," said Barkin.

"I wish you would reconsider coming into the order as a trainer, my friend," said Alexander.

"I left fighting behind," said the man with regret.

"If you want help or advice," said Alexander.

"Mr. Barkin," said Ron.

"Stoppable," said Barkin. "I guess Possible is here?"

Alexander turns around. _"So the teenage Heroin,"_

Looking at the two the man smiles. "It is my honor to meet you Kim possible," said the Grandmaster.

Kim eye widen and Alexander he saw stars in them. "It's meet a pleasure to you," said the red head confusing her word.

The grandmaster chucks. "Other than being star struck. I expect great thing from you."

Xxx

"Possible," said Barkin. "Find a seat with students."

Kim walks up to the bleachers. "Class we have great guest today for all Gym periods," said Barkin. "Please welcome the Grand Master of the Order of White Rose."

Alexander walks up to the mic. "Thank you Mr. Barkin," said the Grandmaster. "First before we start I want to be called Alexander. I don't like titles unless it's official business."

"It a great honor for me to talk to you all about Martial Arts. The unit has been approve if I taught it," said Alexander. "I agreed."

A student raises his hand. "Yes?" asked Alexander.

"Alexander, are you teaching us yourself?" asked the student.

"Good question. I only teach advance student. After conditioning your bodies I will have other masters train the groups."

"I would like Kim Possible to come down," said Alexander. The red haired come down. "I would like to ring against her for ten minutes."

"But, but," she stuttered.

"You do fine Kim," said Alexander. "It will be a friendly spar."

Kim gets in the ring by flipping herself, with Alexander jumping into in one jump. Kim goes into the Mantis style getting a smile from Alexander. "I see."

Alexander decided to go in to the form he was taught and is a master in snake. "Please make the first move," said Alexander.

Kim goes for a strike but her first passes right through Alexander. "What?" asked Kim. Quickly turning around she blocks a punch but skids back from the power. _"What power."_

"Not bad, not many can or managed to block one of my attack," said Alexander praising her. _"Her form is almost flawless. Almost."_

"Kim," said Alexander. "You legs are you weakest point in that stance."

Huh," said Kim.

"Other than that, you nearly a flawless form," said the Grand Master.

Kim charges forward but is quickly sent to the ground with a sweep. Back flipping away Kim look at the grandmaster. _"No weakness. It's a perfect form."_

Alexander quickly closed the distance and throws finger in her arm and legs dropping her. She finds herself unable to move. "Pressure points."

"Alexander win," said Barkin.

Alexander walks to Kim and hit the point again granting her movement back. "You did great for fighter who has not death battle."

"What do you mean?"

"My experience in battle help decipher her fighting form," said Alexander.

The class was uneventful as Alexander showed the class how to condition for learning martial arts.

Xxx

In the Order base Lenora a black haired female looked on the computer screen. It showed a news clipping of people turning into criminals. "They each had jobs," thought the female Master. "Yuan get the other Masters. We have to investigate."

The four master got ready to leave when they collapsed. A shadow of a person is seen behind the bodies. "Soon I shall rule the world."

After class Alexander was walking out of the school as he saw Kim Possible. "Mrs. Possible," said Alexander.

"Yes Grandmaster," said Kim.

"I told everyone to call me Alexander."

Sorry, just have too much respect for you," said Kim.

"Grandmaster!" shouted a voice. "Kim Possible."

Alexander looks up and sees a man in a black cloak with the happy drama mask on his face, floating fifty feet off the ground. Alexander growled when he saw what the man was holding. A dark skinned teen. "Wade!" said Kim.

"Let the boy go, demanded Alexander. "Tell me who you are?"

"I am the puppet master," said man as he drops the boy.

Alexander acts on instinct and jumps up catching him before he hit the ground. "Now for the second performance. I need four volunteers," said the Puppet master.

Opening his cloak Lenora plus three other appear dropping down in their fighting stances. "What happened to them?" asked Alexander.

"Simple, they are my puppets," said the puppet master. "Now attack."

The puppet master dodges a quick strike as Alexander is seen front of him. Sending a round house the puppet master is sent spiraling to the ground.

Getting to his feet he smiles. "I will make a tactical retreat for now."

Throwing smoke pellets down the groups vanishes.

Xxx

Alexander turned to Kim. "I need your help," said the Grandmaster

Xxx

Info session

This is a section where we put a detail of a character

First 

Bio

Grandmaster Alexander.

Styles: Boxing, Snake, Crane, Five animal kung fu, Brazilian Jujutsu and My Tai, Created Style: Grasshopper.

Like: Peace, friends, fellow Masters

Dislikes: Evil, Needless killing, Arrogance, The Lord of Shadows

Greatest achievement: Killing the Lord of Shadows.

A regular teen from, Norway was forced to take reins of leadership of the order at the age of 18. Losing his mother and father to assassins he was trained by several masters giving him a wide skill set.

Xxx

Kim was in shock. Here he was, The Grandmaster had asked her to help him. "It will be a great honor," said Kim.

Alexander smiles. "Then, Kim Possible, I am grant you honorary status in Order of White Rose," said the blond man.

Alexander hands her a metal artifact. "That is the beginning Medallion."

Kim eyes widen in excitement. "Thank you Grand Master."

Xxx

The two warriors and Ron were at the Order Base. "It deserted," said Alexander looking around.

"What are we looking for Grand Master?" asked Kim.

"We have cameras in the camp."

The three head to the security room and watch the camera. Alexander eyes widen as he saw something he had not seen in years. "You alright?" asked Kim.

"Darkness," said Alexander. Turning around Alexander frowned. "We dealing with a shadow user of some kind."

"Can you locate where they went?" asked Kim.

"Each master, including myself has a tracer on them. If we are ever captured the other can locate them," said Alexander. "All I have to do is spike my chi and there."

The wind picks up as Alexander closes his eyes. A few seconds later he open. "Found them."

"It is at the shadows temple," said Alexander. "Let's go."

The two jumped in to the order privet bi plan and took off.

Xxx

At the temple the cloaked man was sitting on the Thorn that the Lord of Shadows sat on. Next to him where the four masters. "Soon the grand master shall perish and I shall be unopposed. "

Xxx

Alexander and Kim were standing in front of three four other people at a white rose base in Norway. "Two were female with red hair looking exactly the same. The next person had brown hair and two pike on his back. The last one has Middle Eastern look with a bald head.

"Kim I want you to meet Kira, Kin. The two young ladies, next to them is Kevin of The wind and former general of the shadows and last Rashid second in command of the sharp thorn," said Alexander. "Guy this is Kim possible and Ron Stoppable."

"We are on rescue mission to save the other masters," said Alexander. "Any questions?"

"Where are they?" asked Kevin.

"Your old master's temple," said Alexander.

"I can get us in through a secret entrance," said Kevin.

"That would be great," said Alexander. "Everyone on the plane."

Xxx

They travel up North to close to the temple and land in the vicinity. "Everyone must remain quiet," said Alexander.

They landed a few miles away and trekked up North. Kevin stops at a cliff side. "In here." He touches a rock and a passageway opens.

The groups gets to a large room. Sitting on the throne was the puppet master. "It seems you brought help, Grand Master," said the Puppet Master.

"Release the masters or else," said Alexander.

"Let's see what they have to say," said the puppet master as the four masters jump in front of the man.

Alexander rushes forward followed by the his team. "Pick an opponent," shouted Alexander.

Xxx

Info session 

This time we will be looking at Guan of the Shaolin

Bio

Master Guan 

Style: Mantis, Monkey kung fu, Shaolin Fist

Likes: Peace, Fellow masters and training

Dislikes: Evil, needless violence, killing

Greatest achievement : Passing his Master Trials

A trained monk of the Shaolin, became master when master Shin was murdered by Kevin of Wind. He is a strategist and has clear head in the heat of a situation. He managed to defeat Kevin but spared his life force the general to break tie with the Lord of Shadows. He face down the Lord of Shadows with the other master and helped Grand Master Alexander beat the evil one

End 

Xxx

Alexander charged the puppet master but was attacked by the other master. Bocking Guans punch. He flip the monk over on to his back.

Kevin rushed Guan and unsheathed his pikes. Guan grabs a bo staff and the two clash.

Kin battle Lenora.

Kira fights Mason and Rashid takes on Yuan.

Kevin and Guan

Kevin and Guan were locked in weapon to weapon. Breaking the lock, Kevin spins on his heel and kicks his friend away. Gaining distance Kevin unleashes blast of wind on the monk knocking him back.

"Guan, stop!" shouted Kevin. "Remember you are fighting for peace."

Guans stands still then charges.

Kevin seeing Guan charges, the former general slams the blunt end of the pike into his chest knocking him down

Xxx

Kin vs Lenora

Kin was fighting against Lenora. Sending a powerful kick to her, Lenora goes down. "I see, with them control they are not fighting a well," said Kin sending a punch the female master face.

Lenora back flipped and rushed once more but he leg is grabbed and she is thrown to the ground. Kin seeing an opportunity rushes her and knocks her out.

Xxx

The other two master where knocked out due to their fighting abilities hampered by the mind control.

Xxx

Kim and Alexander was fighting the puppet master. Alexander threw a chi blast at him knocking him back. Kim sees this and rushes the Puppet master and kicks him in the chest. Flipping over him, Kim send another round house knocking him down. Alexander disappears in an after image as he punches the puppet master in the chest knocking him.

"Not so tough without your puppets," said Alexander.

"I got to separate these two," thought the puppet master. "I am not done yet!"

Taking out his bag he throws three mannequins on the ground. "What are those going to do?" asked Alexander.

"Dark art," said the puppet master. "Puppet growth Animation."

The three dolls increase in size getting to Alexander height. "Here they come."

The three dolls attack, two for Alexander and one for Kim.

Alexander drew both kodachi out of the sheath as the puppets clashes with the metal blade. The wood resting the metal blades.

Kim was in a fist fight with the other one, each of them showing great agility and acrobatic.

Xxx

Back at Middleton High School, Mr. Barkin was grading paper when a light was seen from the draw. Sighing he takes it out revealing to be a second tier medallion. "One more time," he said.

Getting up from his desk he disappears in a shroud of light.

Xxx

Alexander was getting nowhere in his fight. The puppet weren't winning they were holding out against the grand master. The sword was unable to cut the wood.

"It is over for you Grand Master," said the vile puppet master.

"I don't think so," said a voice as Barkin appears in a light shroud.

"If it isn't my brother," said the puppet master.

"Stop your attack Howlin," said Barkin.

"You aren't allowed to say my name," said the puppet master. "So you have decided to stand against me."

Barkin charges in amazing speed. Destroying the mannequin with punch each. Barkin rushes his brother and kicks him away.

Xxx

Kim was amazed. "I never knew Mr. Barkin was powerful."

"I trained a few year ago and would have made him my successor, but he wanted to teach. So I let him go," said Alexander.

"Isn't he older?" asked Kim.

"He is," said Alexander. "By eight years, but I saw some in him that I could relate to. A need to improve himself."

"Wow, who knew," said Kim.

"Usually masters pick students that are younger, I made an exception to that rule," said Alexander.

Xxx

Seeing his brother beaten with bruises, Barkin tied him up with bind made of white chi. "You are under arrest."

"It is not over I will have vengeance," said Howlin.

Xxx

A few hours later the cops took away the puppet master. "You really didn't need my help, did you?" asked Barkin.

"I could have ended it sooner, but I consider this a test for you," said Alexander.

"For what master?" asked Barkin.

"To be a teacher to next generation of White Rose members," said Alexander.

"I think it's time I came back, but only part time," said Barkin.

"Glade to hear it," said Alexander. "I got your first student."

Who?" asked Barkin.

"Kim Possible of course," said Alexander. Kim was stunned. "This was her test too."

"Huh, but why?" she asked.

"I brought you along to test you," said Alexander. "Your skills in martial arts is superb."

"I don't know what too say," stuttered Kim.

"How about a thank you Possible," said Barkin. "You will be through hell under my tutelage."

"Let's get back to the school," said Alexander.

Xxx

Class was in full session as Kim was being taught along with a few other jock by Alexander. Nothing advanced but the basic of his style.

Kim was drilled by Barkin to be a more effective fighter.

Xxx

So starts the story of Kim Possible of the White Rose

Info session 

This time we will be looking Lenora

Bio Master Lenora or Mistress Lenora

Style Muay Tai, Crane and Snake Kung fu

Likes: Her husband Alexander, the other Master, teaching

Dislike: Vladimir, Lord of Shadows, Evil, Rapist.

Greatest Achievement: Passing Master Trail and killing General Vladimir

Trained under Master Thompson in Muay Tai in New York. She became master after Thompson was killed by Vladimir. Joining Alexander in his journey she falls in love with him. Passing her trial she kill Vladimir at the temple of the Rose during her trials. Helping defeat the Lord of Shadows, she marries Alexander.

A/N: Put up the story Kim possible of the white rose as a one shot. The other one will be taken down Tell me what you thing

I don't own Kim Possible but I do own the Lord of Shadows Rises and got it copyrighted. Not cannon to the book so peace


End file.
